tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kingdom of the Rats (chapter 3)
[[Datei:IDW_83_00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT'' #83 (IDW)]]'Kingdom of the Rats (chapter 3)' ("Königreich der Ratten", Kapitel 3) ist eine Geschichte aus der [[Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (IDW Comics)|''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-Comicserie]] von IDW Publishing. Details * Erstveröffentlichung: 6. Juni 2018 * Ausgabe: TMNT #83 (IDW) * Story: Kevin Eastman, Bobby Curnow und Tom Waltz *'Script': Tom Waltz * Zeichnungen: Dave Wachter * Farben: Ronda Pattison * Text: Shawn Lee * Herausgeber: Bobby Curnow *'Verleger': Greg Goldstein Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste * Vorheriges Kapitel: "Kingdom of the Rats" #2 * Nächstes Kapitel: "Kingdom of the Rats" #4 Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|240px|Jäger und BeuteTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Michelangelo, Leonardo, Donatello und Raphael *das Pantheon **Manmoth **der Rattenkönig **Kitsune, Aka und Krötenbaron (erwähnt) **der Drache (erwähnt) *April O'Neil *Baxter Stockman **Mouser *thumb|210px|Der Rattenkönig und seine KinderFoot Clan **Jennika **Splinter (erwähnt) **Foot Elite (erwähnt) **Shredder (erwähnt) *Purple Dragons **Casey und Arnold Jones **Chun, Link und Malo *Mafia **Lupo *eine Gruppe Waisenkinder *''Channel 6'' **Irma Langinstein (Cameo) **Burne Thompson (erwähnt) *Agent Bishop (erwähnt) **Earth Protection Force (erwähnt) **Kara Lewis (erwähnt) *Triceratonier (erwähnt) *Darius Dun (erwähnt) Handlung thumb|180px|The Hunt is On!Mit einem Schuss aus seiner Armbrust beginnt Manmoth, freudig über die Abwechslung, die Jagd auf seine "Gäste" zu eröffnen;"Kingdom of the Rats" #2 und da er nicht mit sich reden lassen will, bleibt den Turtles nichts anderes übrig, als die Flucht zu ergreifen. Leonardo ordnet seine Brüder an, sich zu verteilen, doch in der allgemeinen Aufregung kommen die Vier wieder zusammen, und gegen Manmoths Stärke sind selbst Felsen als Deckung kein Hindernis. thumb|180px|left|Der rettende TrickIn dieser Not verkündet Michelangelo, dass er eine Idee hat, wie sie ihrem Gegner beikommen können, und weist seine Brüder an, Manmoth für eine Weile abzulenken. Leonardo, Donatello und Raphael werfen sich auf Manmoth und versuchen ihn festzuhalten, doch dieser schüttelt sie von sich wie Fliegen. Dann aber macht Michelangelo sich bemerkbar und lockt Manmoth so zu sich; und als dieser in der richtigen Position ist, fängt der Turtle seinen Fuß in einer vorbereiteten Fangschlinge und bringt den Riesen zu Fall. Amüsiert und erfreut darüber, dass er in diesem "Überlebensspiel" durch Schlauheit geschlagen wurde, lädt Manmoth die Turtles zum Essen und dem von ihnen so desperat gewünschten Gespräch ein. thumb|180px|"Wie macht man sich wieder zum Helden?"In [[Techno Cosmic Research Institute|''T.C.R.I.]], New York City, während die Nachrichten noch voll von Baxter Stockmans "Verdienst" um die Beendigung der Triceraton-Invasion"Invasion of the Triceratons" #4 und #5 und der gegenwärtigen Rattenplage in der Stadt"Kingdom of the Rats" #1 sind, versucht April ein ernsthaftes Gespräch mit ihrem ehemaligen Chef zu führen über sein klammheimliches Treffen mit Agent Bishop, nachdem sie seine Abholung durch Detective Lewis zufällig mitbekommen hat. Stockman gibt das Treffen zwar zu, teilt April jedoch nicht alle Details davon mit und lenkt dann das Thema auf die Frage, weswegen sie sich eigentlich so freundschaftlich mit den Mutanten einlässt. April erinnert ihn daran, dass es hauptsächlich diese "Mutanten" waren, die ihm zu seinem jetzigen Ruhm verholfen haben. Und um zu verhindern, dass Stockman einen Grund findet, sie aus seiner Gegenwart zu entlassen, sobald dieser Ruhm nachlassen sollte, kommt April auf die Idee, Stockmans Mouser gegen die Rattenplage einzusetzen. thumb|left|180px|Dragons to the RescueZur gleichen Zeit, im italienischen ''De Ville's Restorante in der Innenstadt, treffen sich Jennika vom Foot Clan und Lupo, der Chef-Eintreiber der Mafia, zu einer Unterredung, in der Jennika ein Angebot von Splinter überbringt, dass Lupos Genossen sich dem Foot anschließen können. Lupo aber hat bereits vom verlorenen Gefecht von Splinters Elite gegen die Triceratonier und seine eigenen Söhne erfahren und daher jeglichen Respekt gegenüber dem Foot verloren; und um seinen Standpunkt zu unterstreichen, erschießen seine beiden Bodyguards kurzerhand Jennikas Eskorte. Ehe sie Jennika das selbe Schicksal angedeihen lassen können, mischen sich überraschend Casey, Hun, Malo, Chun und Link, die auf ihrer Patrouille am Restaurant vorbeigekommen sind, auf ihrer Seite ein, und zusammen schicken sie Lupos Leibwächter ins Traumland. Jennika will daraufhin den Tod ihrer Foot Ninja an Lupo blutig rächen, doch Casey hält sie davon ab und erinnert sie an Splinters Weisung, nur im alleräußersten Falle zu töten. Als Jennika und die Dragons abziehen, riskiert Lupo törichterweise noch eine letzte dicke Lippe und wird dafür von Casey K.O. geschlagen; und draußen verabschiedet sich Jennika mit einem besonders herzlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen von Casey. thumb|180px|Blick in eine einsame SeeleIndessen in Sibirien kommen die Turtles auf das Thema zu sprechen, was sie zu Manmoth geführt hat: Wie man den Rattenkönig davon abhalten kann, New York City zum Schauplatz seiner Ränkespiele"Monsters, Misfits, and Madmen" #4 zu machen. Manmoth ist nicht gewillt, sich gegen seine Familie zu stellen, erzählt den Turtles aber auch, dass er kein Interesse an Macht über die Menschheit hegt und vom Rest seiner Geschwister Abstand genommen hat, um im harten Kampf ums Überleben sein eigenes Selbstwertgefühl zu entdecken (ein Lebensziel, welches die anderen gerade in ihren Intrigen und Rivalitäten gegeneinander finden) und sich daher nicht mehr auf andere verlassen muss. thumb|left|180px|Abschied von ManmothZwar haben die Turtles nicht unbedingt die Informationen bekommen, die sie sich erhofft hatten, aber wenigstens doch noch etwas Wichtiges in Erfahrung bringen können. Daher nehmen sie Abschied, und Manmoth geleitet sie zu seinen eigenen Verbindungsportalen, die ihm Zugang zu seinen Geschwistern bieten. Kurz bevor Raphael den Tunnel zum Portal, welches die Turtles zum Rattenkönig führen soll, betreten kann, wird er von Manmoth noch kurz aufgehalten. Dieser lässt ihn wissen, dass er um Raphaels verborgene einzelgängerische Natur weiß und dass diese ihn eines Tages in die Einsamkeit treiben werden, sollte er diese weiterhin in sich schwelen lassen. thumb|180px|Die Rückkehr des RattenfängersDurch den Tunnel erreichen die Turtles schließlich den Aufenthaltsort des Rattenkönigs: Die zerstörte Mittelsektion der Brooklyn Bridge in New York. Sie kommen gerade noch zur rechten Zeit, um mitzuerleben, wie der Rattenkönig gerade seinen heimtückischen Plan, die von ihm bezauberte Kinderschar von der Brücke zu stürzen und im East River ertrinken zu lassen, in die Tat umsetzen will..."Kingdom of the Rats" #1 und #2 Trivia *Die Idee, die Mouser als Rattenfänger zu verwenden, entspricht deren Scheinzweck aus dem Mirage Comic ''TMNT'' Vol.1 #2. Desgleichen bildet Aprils Bemerkung über eine "bessere Mausefalle" eine Referenz auf die gleichnamige Folge der 2003 Zeichentrickserie. *Michelangelos adoptierter dritter Vorname "Tezuka" in dieser Geschichte ist ein möglicher Verweis auf Osamu Tezuka, einem japanischen Manga- und Animekünstler, der einen maßgebenden Einfluss auf die Entwicklung des Genres nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg ausübte. Neudruckversionen *''Kingdom of Rats'' (TPB), September 2018 *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The IDW Collection'' Volume 11, Juli 2020 Deutsche Veröffentlichungen Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Hauptserie (IDW)